


Diventerete nonni... Non siete contenti?

by istrice_riservato



Series: Le avventure di Little Feta Hummel-Anderson [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istrice_riservato/pseuds/istrice_riservato
Summary: « Okay, lo dirò e basta senza troppi giri di parole… Judith è incinta ».Alla confessione di Alfred seguirono lunghi istanti di assoluto silenzio. Il ragazzo guardò prima uno e poi l’altro genitore in attesa che dicessero qualcosa, qualunque cosa, perché quella non reazione da parte loro lo avrebbe fatto impazzire da lì a breve.« Aspetta… Cosa?! » fece Kurt, sperando di aver capito male.





	Diventerete nonni... Non siete contenti?

Alfred si sentiva finalmente pronto per comunicare l’importante notizia ai suoi genitori. Si era allenato di fronte allo specchio per diverse ore, formulando più e più volte il discorso e cercando di farlo filare al meglio, come se avesse dovuto sostenere un discorso di fronte a centinaia e centinaia di persone. Peccato che, quando udì la porta di casa aprirsi e le voci dei suoi due papà farsi sempre più nitide, tutto il coraggio accumulato sfumò misteriosamente, andandosene altrove e il più lontano possibile da lui.

Guardò per un’ultima volta il suo riflesso nello specchio a figura intera che papà Kurt aveva voluto a tutti i costi includere nell’arredamento base della sua camera da letto, nonostante papà Blaine gli avesse fatto notare che, essendo ormai al terzo anno di liceo, forse loro figlio avrebbe potuto scegliere da solo cosa avere o non avere all’interno di quei metri quadrati che gli erano stati concessi come proprio spazio personale. Poi prese un respiro profondo, mormorando a sé stesso che poteva farcela, e lasciò la stanza per andare dai suoi genitori.

Li trovò in cucina, i cappotti ancora addosso, l’uno di fronte all’altro e a distanza molto ravvicinata. Si fermò sulla porta e li osservò mentre annullavano quella distanza per abbracciarsi dolcemente e senza alcuna malizia, con Blaine che, essendo più basso di Kurt, finì per nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Non aveva idea di dove fossero stati – quando lui era rientrato da scuola loro già non erano più a casa – , ma le borse della spesa abbandonate sul tavolo erano un più che valido indizio.

Alfred si schiarì la voce per annunciare la sua presenza e, immediatamente, i suoi genitori si separarono, indietreggiando entrambi di alcuni passi.

« Oh, continuate pure! Ho assistito a momenti peggiori » commentò il ragazzo, entrando nella stanza. « E poi ho sentito _rumori_ che nessun bambino dovrebbe mai sentire… Non c’è niente che potrebbe traumatizzarmi ormai! »

Kurt e Blaine si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, sentendosi in colpa al solo pensiero di ciò che le orecchie di loro figlio dovevano aver udito nel corso degli anni.

Il ragazzo sbirciò nella borsa della spesa più vicina e tirò fuori un pacchetto di merendine al cioccolato. Lo aprì e ne prese una, poi la scartò e la divorò in un paio di morsi. Era terribilmente goloso, proprio come suo padre Blaine.

« Com’è andata oggi a scuola? » gli chiese Kurt, togliendosi il cappotto di dosso e poggiandolo sullo schienale di una delle sedie.

« Mh… Le solite cose » rispose Alfred mettendosi a sedere. « Interrogazioni, compiti in classe a sorpresa, il ragazzino di turno che viene spinto contro gli armadietti dai giocatori di football mentre passano per il corridoio… Cose così, lo sapete com’è il liceo ».

Alle ultime parole del figlio, Kurt rabbrividì. Erano trascorsi anni da quando era lui ad essere il ragazzino spinto contro gli armadietti e da quella volta tante cose erano cambiate e tante persone erano entrate a far parte della sua vita, ma il ricordo di quello che aveva passato faceva ancora male. Se chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava, poteva ancora sentire il dolore dell’impatto contro il metallo freddo, con le vibrazioni scaturite dalla botta che facevano vibrare ogni singolo osso del corpo e quell’istante infinito in cui il respiro se ne andava e i polmoni bruciavano per la mancanza di aria. Faceva male sapere che qualcuno stesse passando quello che lui aveva passato, in egual modo a quanto avevano fatto male le risate divertite di chi l’aveva spinto e la conseguente umiliazione, così come le occhiate indifferenti degli altri studenti che avevano assistito alla cosa senza alzare un solo dito.

Istintivamente, Blaine si avvicinò a suo marito e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. Sapeva bene quali dolorosi momenti avessero rievocato le parole del figlio e voleva ricordargli che lui c’era, adesso come allora. Aveva notato subito come il cielo azzurro racchiuso nei suoi occhi si fosse fatto improvvisamente nuvoloso e voleva solo rischiararlo il più possibile per non sentire più quella morsa poco piacevole stringersi intorno al suo cuore.

Ignaro di tutto ciò che in maniera silenziosa stava avvenendo tra i suoi genitori, Alfred allungò una mano verso il pacchetto di merendine per prenderne un’altra. Mangiò con nervosismo, consapevole che tra poco avrebbe dovuto sputare il rospo e confessare cos’aveva combinato. O, meglio, _avevano_ combinato. Fece per arraffarne una terza, ma Kurt prese la confezione e l’allontanò dal figlio prima che potesse farlo. In compenso, fu Blaine a prenderne una, mentre prendeva al tavolo posto di fronte al ragazzo.

« Per il resto tutto okay? » gli domandò con la bocca ancora mezza piena. Con la coda dell’occhio vide che suo marito stava per dire qualcosa – sicuramente voleva riprenderlo per aver parlato senza aver finito di masticare – , ma non glielo permise perché aggiunse: « Devi dirci qualcosa? »

Alfred deglutì a vuoto. Era arrivato il momento di vuotare il sacco e, una volta fatto, sapeva bene che sarebbe stato impossibile tornare indietro. 

« Sì, qualcosa ci sarebbe… » fece vagamente, cominciando a sudare freddo.

Entrambi i genitori lo guardarono, in attesa che continuasse a parlare.

« Okay, lo dirò e basta senza troppi giri di parole… Judith è incinta ».

Alla confessione di Alfred seguirono lunghi istanti di assoluto silenzio. Il ragazzo guardò prima uno e poi l’altro genitore in attesa che dicessero qualcosa, qualunque cosa, perché quella non reazione da parte loro lo avrebbe fatto impazzire da lì a breve.

« Aspetta… Cosa?! » fece Kurt, sperando di aver capito male.

Il ragazzo s’irrigidì sulla sedia – si stava per scatenare una vera e propria tempesta da un momento all’altro, lo sapeva bene – e ripeté ciò che aveva appena detto. E dirlo ad alta voce per la seconda volta, scandendo alla meglio ogni singola sillaba, lo fece sembrare così maledettamente reale che sentì tutto il peso della responsabilità che quell’avvenimento comportava annidarsi sulle sue giovani spalle.

« Papà… ? »

Kurt chiuse un attimo gli occhi, respirando profondamente per ritrovare dentro di sé quella calma che era scomparsa nell’esatto momento in cui aveva sentito le parole _Judith_ e _incinta_ all’interno della stessa frase.

« Vi sentite bene? »

« TI SEMBRA CHE IO STIA BENE?! » urlò il castano a quel punto.

« Aspetta un attimo… » prese parola Blaine, in maniera decisamente più calma rispetto al marito, « Come hai fatto? »

A quella domanda, Alfred non riuscì a trattenere il piccolo sbuffo di risata che abbandonò le sue labbra, mentre Kurt finì per innervosirsi ancora di più.

« SUL SERIO, BLAINE?! HAI APPENA CHIESTO A NOSTRO FIGLIO COME HA FATTO A METTERE INCINTA LA SUA RAGAZZA? »

Non sapendo cosa rispondere, il moro rimase in silenzio. 

« BLAINE! DIGLI QUALCOSA! » lo esortò, alla ricerca del suo supporto.

« E che dovrei dire? »

Per evitare di prendersela ancora di più con suo marito – non era lui ad essere al centro della questione alquanto scottante con cui avevano a che fare al momento – , il castano tornò a rivolgersi a suo figlio.

« Come hai potuto essere tanto imbecille? »

« È… è successo ».

« Oh, _è successo_ … Certo » commentò, sarcastico, Kurt. « Eppure mi sembra di ricordare che ti avessimo spiegato quali sono le dovute precauzioni da utilizzare… O sbaglio io?! »

« E l’abbiamo fatto! » disse Alfred in sua difesa, « Tranne che per una volta ».

« Sai quante volte io e tuo padre… » cominciò a dire Blaine.

Captando immediatamente il punto in cui voleva andare a parare l’altro con il suo discorso, il castano voltò la testa così velocemente nella sua direzione che quasi rischiò di rompersi l’osso del collo. « MA TI SENTI QUANDO PARLI? NOI SIAMO DUE UOMINI, SONO SITUAZIONI COMPLETAMENTE DIVERSE! »

Rimasero tutti e tre in silenzio per alcuni minuti, finché il ragazzo non tentò il tutto per tutto giocando l’ultima carta rimasta a sua disposizione.

« Beh, guardando il lato positivo, diventerete nonni… Non siete contenti? »

« Fai anche lo spiritoso ora? »

Il moro provò ancora una volta ad intromettersi nel discorso. « Dai, Kurt, lascialo st– »

« Stai zitto, Blaine ». Poi, tornando ancora una volta a parlare con il figlio, chiese: « E ora che intendi fare? »

Alfred lo guardò perplesso, non comprendendo il discorso che stavano per imboccare.

« Lei è incinta e tu sei muto, come funziona? »

Il ragazzo si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mentre il suo interlocutore tamburellava le dita sul tavolo. Era come se quel rumore continuo e cadenzato non facesse altro che scandire i secondi mancanti al momento in cui anche lui avrebbe perso la poca pazienza rimastagli a seguito della discussione appena affrontata. Puntò i propri occhi in quelli di suo papà Kurt, alla ricerca di quel briciolo di supporto che aveva sperato di ricevere dal momento in cui aveva confessato di aver messo incinta Judith. Invece trovò un muro, altissimo e per lui invalicabile, contro cui finirono per schiantarsi e andare in frantumi tutte le sue aspettative.

« Pensavo che, insieme, avremmo potuto capire come far funzionare questa situazione. Non mi sono mai sbagliato così tanto » commentò Alfred, amareggiato, prima di abbandonare la stanza senza guardarsi indietro.  
 

––––

  
Più tardi, quella sera, Kurt stava faticando parecchio a prendere sonno. Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto e, più si girava, più i sensi di colpa che lo attanagliavano dal pomeriggio si intensificavano e non lo lasciavano in pace. Lui e Alfred non si erano più confrontati dopo la discussione avuta nel pomeriggio, contrariamente a quanto era successo tra suo figlio e suo marito. Aveva visto quest’ultimo infilarsi nella camera del ragazzo e l’aveva sentito parlare con tono più pacato del suo, confortandolo e rassicurandolo sul fatto che i suoi genitori non l’avrebbero lasciato solo in balia di quella situazione così piena di responsabilità di ogni tipo. E, quando li aveva visti abbracciarsi attraverso il piccolo spiraglio lasciato tra la porta della stanza e lo stipite, si era ritrovato ad invidiare Blaine perché, nonostante a volte non fosse proprio il primo ad arrivare alle cose, sapeva sempre come gestirle al meglio e come gestire i suoi sentimenti, così come quelli degli altri. La verità era che Kurt si era spaventato a morte quando Alfred aveva confessato loro di aver messo incinta Judith e aveva finito per reagire nel peggiore dei modi: innalzando un muro tutto intorno a sé per non far trapelare i suoi venire sentimenti.

« C’è qualcosa che ti turba? » gli chiese Blaine.

Il castano si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando. « Secondo te ho avuto una reazione esagerata oggi? »

Nella penombra della stanza, Kurt vide la figura di suo marito voltarsi nella sua direzione e farsi più vicina. Sentì una mano accarezzargli una guancia e socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel contatto.

« Diciamo solo che l’hai spaventato più di quanto già non fosse ».

« Avrei dovuto coccolarlo?! Avere un figlio comporta un sacco di responsabilità, soprattutto se si parla di averlo al terzo anno di liceo! »

« Beh, magari avresti potuto evitare di fargli pesare quanto è stato imbecille ».

Kurt si avvicinò ancora di più a Blaine, che gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita. « Sai, a volte vorrei essere in grado di gestire i miei sentimenti come fai tu… Senza paura e senza il bisogno di nascondermi dietro ad un muro immaginario ».

« Per me sei perfetto così come sei, lo sai » gli rammentò il moro, prima di lasciargli un leggero bacio sulla punta del naso. « Anche se a volte mi fai venir voglia di prenderti a schiaffi ».

Ridacchiarono entrambi per qualche istante, prima che il castano si facesse di nuovo serio.

« Non riesco a non pensare a Judith e ai suoi genitori… E a cosa penseranno di noi e di nostro figlio quando lei comunicherà loro di essere incinta. La sola idea mi uccide » confessò Kurt.

« Lo so. Ed è per questo che ti amo » fece Blaine. 

« Ti amo anche io ».

Si baciarono lentamente, accarezzandosi il viso a vicenda. 

« Meno male che non abbiamo una femmina… Altrimenti saresti morto sul colpo ».

E quella constatazione fece ridere entrambi, perché la probabilità che si fosse realizzata era davvero molto alta.


End file.
